


Cinderella's Loss

by SleepingBooty



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Forrest Long is a good Boyfriend, Jealous Michael, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingBooty/pseuds/SleepingBooty
Summary: Forrest Long doesn't much like Michael Guerin being mean to his boyfriendAka Alex doesn't need anyone to fight his battles for him but it's nice to no longer have to fight them alone
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Kudos: 66





	Cinderella's Loss

**Author's Note:**

> The title is hella cheesy 'nough said

“Hey man!” Forrest snapped angling his body between Michael and Alex, “don’t talk to my boyfriend that way!”

“Your Boyfriend?” Michael sputtered looking back and forth between Alex and Forrest, “Wait, Your Boyfriend!” He took a step back running his fingers through his hair 

“Yeah my Boyfriend. That’s what I said.” Forrest shot back. “And I don’t appreciate you speaking to him that way.”

“Alex does need someone else to fight his battles for him, he’s a big boy.”

“Oh I know he can fight his own battle. I also know he’s too polite to kick your ass right now. I, however am not.”

“Your gonna kick my ass Long, I’d love to see you try.”

“You're not worth my energy.” 

By this time the two men were face to face breathing heavily.

“You’ve got a real winner here Alex,” Michael said taking a step back. “Call me when you decide you need a real man.” And with that he turned on his heels and stopped off.

Silence fell between the two men as they watch Michael stalk away.

“Michael may be an asshole but he’s right," Alex said, turning to look at Forrest, "I don’t need someone else fighting my battles for me.” 

“I know.” Said Forrest moving to put his arm around Alex, “but you deserve someone who’ll stand up for you. You shouldn’t have to fight all your battles alone.” 

Alex stared into his eyes as his heart swelled. “You know what.” He said shifting Forrest’s arm from around his shoulders so they were not holding hands, “having a partner in crime doesn’t sound so bad. Just as long as your not trying to play Prince Charming.” 

“I don’t know about that I CAN ride a horse and my hair IS pretty great.”

“I don’t think Prince Charming had blue hair.”

“Cinderella’s loss then.” He smirked leaning into peck Alex on the lips.

Alex brought his hand up to thread through Forrest’s hair before he could pull away completely. 

“Cinderella’s loss indeed.” He smirked pulling him back in for a longer kiss.


End file.
